The present invention relates to the field of wireless handheld devices, and generally to wireless portable devices which require the transmission and reception of electromagnetic wave signals.
Wireless handheld or portable devices typically operate one or more cellular communication standards and/or wireless connectivity standards, each standard being allocated in one or more frequency bands, and said frequency bands being contained within one or more regions of the electromagnetic spectrum.
For that purpose, a space within the wireless handheld or portable device is usually dedicated to the integration of a radiating system. The radiating system is, however, expected to be small in order to occupy as little space as possible within the device, which then allows for smaller devices, or for the addition of more specific equipment and functionality into the device. At the same time, it is sometimes required for the radiating system to be flat since this allows for slim devices or in particular, for devices which have two parts that can be shifted or twisted against each other.
Many of the demands for wireless handheld or portable devices also translate to specific demands for the radiating systems thereof.
A typical wireless handheld device must include a radiating system capable of operating in one or more frequency regions with good radioelectric performance (such as for example in terms of input impedance level, impedance bandwidth, gain, efficiency, or radiation pattern). Moreover, the integration of the radiating system within the wireless handheld device must be correct to ensure that the wireless device itself attains a good radioelectric performance (such as for example in terms of radiated power, received power, or sensitivity).
This is even more critical in the case in which the wireless handheld device is a multifunctional wireless device. Commonly-owned patent applications WO2008/009391 and US2008/0018543 describe a multifunctional wireless device. The entire disclosure of said application numbers WO2008/009391 and US2008/0018543 are hereby incorporated by reference.
For a good wireless connection, high gain and efficiency are further required. Other more common design demands for radiating systems are the voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) and the impedance which is supposed to be about 50 ohms.
Other demands for radiating systems for wireless handheld or portable devices are low cost and a low specific absorption rate (SAR).
Furthermore, a radiating system has to be integrated into a device or in other words a wireless handheld or portable device has to be constructed such that an appropriate radiating system may be integrated therein which puts additional constraints by consideration of the mechanical fit, the electrical fit and the assembly fit.
Of further importance, usually, is the robustness of the radiating system which means that the radiating system does not change its properties upon smaller shocks to the device.
A radiating system for a wireless device typically includes a radiating structure comprising an antenna element which operates in combination with a ground plane layer providing a determined radioelectric performance in one or more frequency regions of the electromagnetic spectrum. This is illustrated in FIG. 17, in which it is shown a conventional radiating structure 1700 comprising an antenna element 1701 and a ground plane layer 1702. Typically, the antenna element has a dimension close to an integer multiple of a quarter of the wavelength at a frequency of operation of the radiating structure, so that the antenna element is at resonance at said frequency and a radiation mode is excited on said antenna element.
Although the radiating structure is usually very efficient at the resonance frequency of the antenna element and maintains a similar performance within a frequency range defined around said resonance frequency (or resonance frequencies), outside said frequency range the efficiency and other relevant antenna parameters deteriorate with an increasing distance to said resonance frequency.
Furthermore, the radiating structure operating at a resonance frequency of the antenna element is typically very sensitive to external effects (such as for instance the presence of plastic or dielectric covers that surround the wireless device), to components of the wireless device (such as for instance, but not limited to, a speaker, a microphone, a connector, a display, a shield can, a vibrating module, a battery, or an electronic module or subsystem) placed either in the vicinity of, or even underneath, the antenna element, and/or to the presence of the user of the wireless device.
Any of the above mentioned aspects may alter the current distribution and/or the electromagnetic field distribution of a radiation mode of the antenna element, which usually translates into detuning effects, degradation of the radioelectric performance of the radiating structure and/or the radioelectric performance wireless device, and/or greater interaction with the user (such as an increased level of SAR).
A further problem associated to the integration of the radiating structure, and in particular to the integration of the antenna element, in a wireless device is that the volume dedicated for such an integration has continuously shrunk with the appearance of new smaller and/or thinner form factors for wireless devices, and with the increasing convergence of different functionality in a same wireless device.
Some techniques to miniaturize and/or optimize the multiband behavior of an antenna element have been described in the prior art. However, the radiating structures therein described still rely on exciting a radiation mode on the antenna element.
For example, commonly-owned co-pending patent application US2007/0152886 describes a new family of antennas based on the geometry of space-filling curves. Also, commonly-owned co-pending patent application US2008/0042909 relates to a new family of antennas, referred to as multilevel antennas, formed by an electromagnetic grouping of similar geometrical elements. The entire disclosures of the aforesaid application numbers US2007/0152886 and US2008/0042909 are hereby incorporated by reference.
Some other attempts have focused on antenna elements not requiring a complex geometry while still providing some degree of miniaturization by using an antenna element that is not resonant in the one or more frequency ranges of operation of the wireless device.
For example, WO2007/128340 discloses a wireless portable device comprising a non-resonant antenna element for receiving broadcast signals (such as, for instance, DVB-H, DMB, T-DMB or FM). The wireless portable device further comprises a ground plane layer that is used in combination with said antenna element. Although the antenna element has a first resonance frequency above the frequency range of operation of the wireless device, the antenna element is still the main responsible for the radiation process and for the electromagnetic performance of the wireless device. This is clear from the fact that no radiation mode can be excited on the ground plane layer because the ground plane layer is electrically short at the frequencies of operation (i.e., its dimensions are much smaller than the wavelength).
With such limitations, while the performance of the wireless portable device may be sufficient for reception of electromagnetic wave signals (such as those of a broadcast service), the antenna element could not provide an adequate performance (for example, in terms of input return losses or gain) for a cellular communication standard requiring also the transmission of electromagnetic wave signals.
Commonly-owned patent application WO2008/119699 describes a wireless handheld or portable device comprising a radiating system capable of operating in two frequency regions. The radiating system comprises an antenna element having a resonance frequency outside said two frequency regions, and a ground plane layer. In this wireless device, while the ground plane layer contributes to enhance the electromagnetic performance of the radiating system in the two frequency, regions of operation, it is still necessary to excite a radiation mode on the antenna element. In fact, the radiating system relies on the relationship between a resonance frequency of the antenna element and a resonance frequency of the ground plane layer in order for the radiating system to operate properly in said two frequency regions.
The entire disclosure of the aforesaid application number WO2008/119699 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Some further techniques to enhance the behavior of an antenna element relate to optimizing the geometry of a ground plane layer associated to said antenna element. For example, commonly-owned co-pending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 12/033,446 describes a new family of ground plane layers based on the geometry of multilevel structures and/or space-filling curves. The entire disclosure of the aforesaid application number U.S. Ser. No. 12/033,446 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Another limitation of current wireless handheld or portable devices relates to the fact that the design and integration of an antenna element for a radiating structure in a wireless device is typically customized for each device. Different form factors or platforms, or a different distribution of the functional blocks of the device will force to redesign the antenna element and its integration inside the device almost from scratch.
For at least the above reasons, wireless device manufacturers regard the volume dedicated to the integration of the radiating structure, and in particular the antenna element, as being a toll to pay in order to provide wireless capabilities to the handheld or portable device.